


Girlfriend

by sinofwriting



Series: Request a Fic [1]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "What do you mean you didn't know?"
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Series: Request a Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Girlfriend

“I should go.” She says, breaking the comfortable silence that had filled the room, his fingers pausing from where they had been tracing shapes on her hip.   
“You don’t have too.”   
She smiles, nodding, but she still pulls away from him, climbing out of the bed.   
He props himself up on his elbows watching as she tries to find her clothes. “You really don’t have to go. I mean everyone thinks it’s weird that you never stay for breakfast. I think it’s weird.”   
Her eyebrows furrow, “Why would I stay? I mean, wouldn’t that be a little awkward?”   
“My girlfriend staying for breakfast? Yeah, that’s so awkward.” Colson scoffs, rolling his eyes, not noticing that she freezes. 

“What do you mean your girlfriend?” She lets the dress fall out of her hands, mind and heart racing at the word girlfriend. “I’m not your girlfriend.” She can’t think of a single time in the last six months they had spent anytime together one on one that wasn’t in bed, or on a couch, or in the shower.  
He sits up, confused. “We’ve been together for like five months. I took you to dinner with Slim and that model he was fucking. We talked about getting together, I asked you and you said yes.”   
“I was drunk. You got Slim and me trashed after she had to leave. I don’t remember anything after the first four shots.” She cries, hands going up in the air. “I didn’t know.”   
“What do you mean you didn’t know?” He shouts back. “Sure you were fucking drunk when I asked, but look at what we’ve been doing for the last five months. Did you think I was fucking other people?”   
“No, but that’s all we’ve done! We’ve fucked and fucked and that’s it. We haven’t been on a single date, we’ve never talked about anything. Does that sound like a relationship to you?”   
He shakes his head, trying to wrap his mind around that he had fucked up. “No, it doesn’t.”   
She nods, bending down to pick back up her dress. 

It’s silent as she puts the dress back on and he only says something when she picks up her purse and shoes. “I fucked up didn’t I?”   
“We both did.”


End file.
